New Justice
by ashlawnpb
Summary: It has been seven years since the events in Two Worlds Collide. Our four heroes have been working together saving the earth, while still continuing with their civilian lives. However, one day the Justice League disappears and it is up to them to recruit a new team and discover what is going on, as threats are made against the human race.
1. Case File 1

**Please note that all dates in this story (as will all my fics) are in the British format DD/MM/YYYY. Sorry if this confuses any of my non-UK readers. Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CASE FILE<strong>

**NAME:** James Carmichael

**AGE:** 18

**D.O.B:** 08/07/1996

**SPECIES:** Genetically modified human

**ASSIGNED NUMBER:** N-0-1

**DESCRIPTION:** Tall with light brown hair. Well built. Green eyes and tanned skin.

**ORIGIN STORY:** (as given by subject)

My name is James Carmichael and I come from a small town in Scotland, called Lanark. I was a shy child as I grew up, often wanting to keep my head in a book, than interact with others around me. Lanark was one of the few areas of the country which still offered Grammar Schools, so when I was in Year 6, I passed the 11+ exam and got a place at Lanark Grammar School. Again I refused to join in with the activities of my classmates, preferring to sit sown and get on with my work. However, one day my life was going to change forever.

I was 15 at the time and I had gotten myself a job at a local scientific research centre over the school holidays, just before my final year in school (I was in the last year allowed to leave at 16). It was my last day, as school was beginning the next day. I had been assigned to work with a team who were investigating a new drug for sick animals. They were testing it on a variety of species which were in holding pens along one side of the room. We had injected all but one of the animals with the new drug, when my supervisor turned and asked if I would like to do the last one. I jumped at the opportunity and took the syringe from his hand. I uncapped the needle and stepped into the pen. The animal in this one was a wolf who had previously lived at the Highland Wildlife Park. It was getting old now and cancer had started to appear in it's body. I kneeled down next to the wolf and gently rubbed it's fur. I slid some of it back on its neck and placed the needle onto the skin. Carefully I pushed it in and pressed the plunger down, injecting the solution into the blood stream. Within seconds it would have circulated the wolf's circulatory system and started work on helping his body. The drug was designed to be fast acting, with results supposed to show within minutes. I handed the syringe back over and kept rubbing the wolf, comforting him just incase the drug didn't work. However what happened next, wasn't expected.

The wolf suddenly leapt to its feet, snarling and foaming at the mouth. Before I could move, it closed its jaws around my arm and bit down. There was a sharp pain in my arm and I saw a trickle of blood start to seep down from the resulting wound. The scientists in the room were in panic, calling for a stun gun. The next thing I knew was the darkness that surrounded me.

I woke up and found myself laying in an unfamiliar bed. There was a nurse standing over me with some swabs, that were coated in blood. She was cleaning the wound that the wolf had inflicted upon me. She noticed I was awake and called the Doctor over. He explained to me that the wolf had reacted badly to the drug and had lost it's mind. They had managed to put it down and get me out of there. They had bandaged my wounds and given me a Tetanus injection. They were pleased with how I was doing so I would be able to go home that night.

I got home and had to explain to my parents what had happened and they looked after me, making me eat a good meal and then putting me to bed. However that night I felt very strange. I tossed and turned in my bed, sweating really badly, the bite on my arm itching like mad. My skin seemed to bubble and burn, causing me agony, but still I would not wake up. By the time that morning came, the horrible sensations that had overtaken my body had died down and gone away. I woke up in sweat drenched bed clothes and PJs. I climbed out of bed and instantly felt different. I felt stronger, more nimble, my sight and hearing also improved. I went and stood in front of my wardrobe which had a mirror on the door. What I saw amazed me and I almost collapsed in shock. I was ripped and I mean that. There were more muscles on my body that I had ever seen on anyone. I was a scrawny kid before and now I was more toned than any of my class mates who worked out. I twisted my body round to try and look at every angle and I looked like I was made of marble. What had happened to me. Suddenly I heard my mum and dad talking. It sounded as though they were in the room. I looked over at my door and saw they weren't. I later discovered they were downstairs in the kitchen. I could hear their entire conversation as clear as anything. I ran into the shower and washed myself, hoping to wake myself up, thinking I was dreaming. It turns out I wasn't. I dried myself off and threw on my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and PE kit and jogged downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mum and Dad greeted me with surprise, thinking I would be too poorly to be going in that day. Mum made a fuss over me and asked to look at the bite. I had forgotten to look myself, being to preoccupied over my new muscles. I rolled up my blazer and shirt sleeves to reveal a completely healed arm. There were some puzzled looks amongst the three of us. We put it down to the treatment I had had the previous night, but none of us could truly believe that was what it was. I grabbed a bite to eat and then left the house, walking to school.

Later that day I stood in the PE changing rooms, ready to start a new term of sport. I hated sport, to put it bluntly. It was freezing cold outside, being Scotland in the autumn, which I hated. Whenever the cold nights drew in, I could never get warm. My mum had bought me a set of thermals to wear for PE, but they had always been baggy over my skinny form. Now as I pulled the red top onto my new muscular form, it fitted snuggly, the tightness showing off every detail of my torso. I pulled my PE polo top over the thermal, trying to hide myself from any inquisitive people wanting to know how I had changed so much. I pulled the thermal shorts on and again, they showed more than I wanted them to do. Thankfully, I would have to put my normal shorts on over them, so nothing was to obvious. Today we were playing my least favourite sport, Rugby. I hated Rugby because it was so violent and really suited to the fit and bulky boys in the group, not the scrawny ones like me. But now I suppose it was different, I was different more able, much stronger.

We went out to the field and were sent to jog round the school field twice, an activity that would normally have me out of breath after five metres. However I kept going for the whole thing, barley out of breath by the time I returned to where the teacher was standing. In fact to top things off, I was the first one back. I was never the first one back, I was always last. What was going on with my body? We got on with the lesson, I was completely aware people were whispering behind my back (I could hear them), wondering if I was on steroids. We got down into playing a game and I suddenly found myself really getting into it, almost becoming animalistic in my approach to the way I played. I looked down at my hands and almost had a heart attack at what I saw. There was hair sprouting from it and my nails had become yellowish claws. I glanced at the right sleeve of my thermal shirt to see a small tear by my bicep and more brownish hair poking out against the red material. What was happening. I hid my arm from view and made my excuses to the PE teacher. I ran back into the school and to one of the boys toilets. I shut the door and locked it. I ran to the sink and stood over it panting. I looked in the mirror that sat on the wall above the sink. What I saw will never leave my memory. My eyes had changed from their normal green hue, to a yellowish tinge. My ears as well seemed to have become slightly pointed. I glanced back down to my arm where there were more tears in my top and the hair poking out was thicker. What was happening to me? There was a sharp pain in my mouth and I looked back in the mirror to see what it was. There before my eyes, my teeth were lengthening and becoming sharper.

I felt myself beginning to really panic and I tried to calm myself down, by breathing slower and taking deeper breaths. It actually started to work. The hair on my hand and arm began to retract, as did the claws. My ears returned to their normal shape and my eyes returned to being green. I had enough, I wrenched the toilet door off of its hinges and then ran to the PE changing rooms. I grabbed my stuff and then legged it out of school, heading home. I was scared, really scared. What was I becoming? Should I go home? Will I hurt my parents. That made my decision easier. I ran into the house and grabbed a selection of my clothes, stuffing them into a satchel. I slung it over my shoulder and ran downstairs. I hastily wrote a goodbye letter to my parents and ran. I just kept going until I reached the open countryside and the nearest wooded area.

I spent the next two years on the run. I saw the news clips when I ventured out of the forest to the local village. My parents sobbing, pleading for me to go home, the police searching for me. The first few months, I had to keep moving to stay away from their search areas. The transformations got worse, until I was fully turning unaware of what I did in my, what I know now to be, werewolf form, often waking in the morning to find myself covered in animal blood and surrounded by carcasses. As the months went by, I began to gain control over the beast inside, until I was able to transform at will, retaining complete and utter control. I wasn't going to return home though. I had changed so much, my parents wouldn't recognise me. Anyway I was used to living out in the woods now. I didn't know what I could use my new found abilities for. That was until you came and found me. And you know everything from that point onwards. How did you find me anyway?

**END OF TRANSCRIPT**


	2. The Shard

It had been seven years since the battle to save the planet from Alex's rouge father. The four heroes had moved on with their lives, helping the Justice League when they needed it and studying for their exams. Jason had managed to pass his A-levels and was now at Roehampton University training to be a teacher. Wally had gone on to study forensic science at Kingston University in London. Ben had followed in his father's footsteps and gone to work for him at the Bugle's London office as a photographer. Alex however had not gone into a place of work. He stayed behind in the lab that had been given to him, monitoring the world's communication systems for any trouble. He also spent his days building new equipment to help both the four of them, but also the main Justice League.

It was a cold day in December and the four heroes found themselves standing at the top of the Shard in London, looking down at the scenes below. They were there to ensure that a Royal visit by the Duke of Cambridge was not interrupted by a terrorist threat. Alex had been working on their costumes, adapting them to be able to cope with the cold better. He had incorporated special technology into them, which emitted a thin layer of heat, enough to keep them warm, but not affect the surrounding area. In this mode, the suits were white, with their symbols in black. They could almost blend into the clouds they were surrounded by.

"Can you see anything suspicious?" Wally asked Jason.

Jason was using his super vision to scan the area below.

"Nothing yet, but that doesn't mean something or someone won't try and attack."

"So what are you guys planning on doing this weekend?" Alex asked.

"I'm hoping to spend some time with mum and dad," Ben said. "We have been so busy at the office, we haven't had a social life. They want to take me on a day trip up to the Midlands to go and visit one of dad's friends who works at Rugby School. When he heard I play, he wanted to show me round where it was invented."

"Me and Jason are off to Twickenham to watch the England vs New Zealand match, we know England will lose, but it will still be fun to watch. What were you planning Alex."

"Well I was going to work on developing a new suit for us to wear in hotter areas. I have managed to get the basics down, but there is a problem with the cooling aspect of it. Every mannequin I have used to test it has suddenly been frozen in a block of ice. I don't want that to happen to us."

"No please, I don't want to be frozen," Wally said.

They continued to watch the Royal party move around and soon they had departed. It had gone without incident. The four heroes then moved off to the nearest Zeta tube to transport themselves to Mt Justice. They entered in to a dilapidated building which contained the Zeta tube. Moments later, they emerged from the tubes into the base of the Justice League, the computerised voice announcing their arrival and designated codes.

"Hello!" Jason called out. No one replied.

"Aren't the League supposed to be here today?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, Batman wanted to get them training in here," Alex replied.

"So where is everyone then?" inquired Ben.

Suddenly, the sound of running came from one of the corridors off of the main cavern. The four heroes stood in a defensive layout. Robin came running into the cavern.

"Thank goodness you are here, he said, panting." Robin, or Tim Drake, was the second person to take on the title and had just had his eighteenth birthday. "Everyone just disappeared and communications went down, I tried to call you, but couldn't get through."

"What do you mean disappeared? How did they just disappear?" Wally asked.

"They were all in here training and then they weren't. It all happened in the blink of an eye, I didn't see it coming. As far as I can tell, none of the outer alarms were triggered and no one broke in."

Suddenly red lights started to flash all around the cave, sirens accompanying them. A hologram of Batman's face then appeared in the centre of the cave.

_"It has been four hours since the safety codes were entered into the system. Please insert the codes. If they are not known please state your name and where Batman is,"_ the hologram ordered, the sirens falling silent, but the lights continuing to flash.

Jason stepped forward.

I am Superboy, B Zero Three and we have lost Batman and the whole League, they have disappeared."

It was a moment before the hologram responded, as though it was thinking about what Jason had said.

_"Identity confirmed. The New Justice protocols have been initiated. Take in the information and use it to find the League. Batman out." _

The hologram fizzled out and disappeared.

"What are the New Justice protocols," Ben asked.

"Over here," Tim called.

The team moved over to a computer table to see that a set of files had appeared from a hidden slot. The table top was showing a map, which had five dots pulsating in different countries. Jason reached over to the pile of files and opened the first one. Inside was a sheet of instructions from Batman, detailing what the New Justice protocols were.

"If the Justice League has gone missing and there are any associated members remaining, the New Justice protocols are to be initiated. These protocols will give the remaining members jurisdiction over all League property and privileges. The accompanying files list pre-approved subjects who can be assembled to form a new Justice League to help find the main group and continue to protect Earth from any threats."

Jason finished reading the sheet to the other three.

"So what do we do now then?" Ben asked.

"Well, let's have a look at the first of these files and see who we need to go and find. If Batman put all of this in place, he must have known something like this was going to happen someday," Wally said.

"So, who is first up?" Jason asked.

Alex took the next file and opened it up.

"James Carmichael is our first 'subject'," he stated, placing the file down on the table, showing the rest of them.

They read through it carefully, taking in all the information, bit by bit.

"So a werewolf," Wally said. "Never met one of them before."

"Dad has," Ben said. "His boss' son was an astronaut and went into space, only to become a 'space' werewolf. Dad managed to stop him and he hasn't become one since."

"Right, but this isn't a space werewolf, this was done by humans," Jason said.

"So where is he then?" Tim asked.

"Well I guess we need to go to Scotland and have a look around there. Clearly Batman has been to see him, but he doesn't mention anything about moving anywhere else in the rest of the file."

Jason began to go through some photos that had been put in the file, showing the five of them came to believe was James in various stages of his transformation.

"Well the sooner we go, the quicker we will find the League," Alex said.

"How shall we travel there?" Wally asked.

"Let's take the League's plane," Tim said.

"?Do you know how to fly it?" Ben asked.

"Of course, Batman and Nightwing have taken me out in it several times."

"Well that is settled then," Wally said. "We will take the plane over to Scotland. I'll grab the files and let's go."

With that, the five of them went to the plane's hanger and set about on their flight to Scotland.


	3. Scotland

"Ok, I admit Scotland is beautiful, but it is too cold and the woods are too thick," Tim said.

"Hey, it is much better than being stuck in the big city, lots of fresh air and beautiful countryside," Jason said.

"Yeah, but at least there are roads and no mud," Tim replied as he brought his right foot up, the boot and some of his tights covered in a thick layer of wet Scottish mud. "So can you detect him around here at all?"

Alex was at the head of the group, an infrared scanner held out in front of him.

"I haven't got anything yet, but we are not going to give up yet," he called back to the other four.

"He might not even be around here anymore!" Tim cried out in exasperation.

"You are such a pessimist aren't you!" Wally commented.

"Always happy to please."

There was a loud cracking noise which brought the group of heroes to a halt.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied. "I haven't got anything on the scanner."

"I think I know what it was," Wally said, pointing upwards.

Everyone put their heads backwards and looked up. There sitting in one of the trees was a girl of about a similar age to Tim, holding a snapped branch in her hand.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Wally called up.

"I'm ok!" she called back, her Scottish accent clear to the group. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We are looking for someone," Jason replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone too."

"Come down and we can look together."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Haven't you seen them on TV!?" Tim cried in disbelief.

"Robin! Be nice," Ben snapped.

"Sorry."

"Fine, I am coming down."

The girl slid down the tree, landing next to Tim, giving him a death stare.

"Wow are you really superheroes?"

"If I wasn't, I doubt I would be standing here wearing spandex, especially in the cold," Wally said.

"You look cool."

"We feel it to, shall we get moving?" Jason asked.

They moved off, talking as they went.

"So who are you looking for?" Ben asked the girl.

"My boyfriend, he has been missing for the last two years, but I can't believe that he isn't around here anywhere. Everyone else has given up looking, but I'm certain I've seen him in these woods from time to time."

"What's his name?" Jason asked.

"James," the girl said, some sadness clearly in her voice as she reminisced about him.

"Not James Carmichael?" Ben confirmed.

"Yes, how do you know his name?"

"We are looking for him as well."

"Why?"

"Have you heard of the Justice League?" Jason asked.

"Of course I have heard about the famous superheroes that defend our planet. Why?

"Well they have gone missing and we have been tasked with getting a team together to help go and find them."

"But what has James got to do with that?"

"It seems that Batman found him and interviewed him. We have a file detailing his suitability to join the team."

"But James hasn't got any powers, what use will he be?"

"Maybe if we find him, you should ask him why he may have been selected."

"I think I have got something!" Alex called behind him.

The others caught up to him.

"Where?" Wally asked.

"Over there, just beyond the bushes. Look, there is a figure."

"So, how are we going to approach him?" Wally asked.

"Carefully and quietly. We need to approach from all sides, try to not give him a way to escape," Jason commented.

"You sound like you are here to do him harm, not try and work with him," the girl said.

"No, we just want to get him once, without having him run. The sooner we tell him our main purpose, the less times we will have to run around after him. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the other four chimed together.

"Ok, Techno (Alex's chosen name for superhero antics) take the north side, Spider-boy the east, Kid Flash the south, Robin the west and I will approach from the sky. You need to wait here, if it is him, we will come and get you," Jason said to the girl.

With that, the plan was enacted. The five heroes approached the target with caution, keeping an eye out for any possible attack. Jason lowered himself carefully, until he was right in the cover of the trees and their branches. Unfortunately he slipped whilst supporting himself on one of the branches and it snapped. The sound made James look up and when he saw Jason, he jumped up and ran.

"He's on the move, he spotted me," Jason said into his earpiece.

The others jumped into action, but James had something up his sleeve. He began to transform into his preferred werewolf state, the wolf on its hind legs and working hands instead of fully formed paws. He bounded through his familiar territory, an advantage over those who were after him.

"James, stop!" A familiar voice shouted out. Just in time he discovered who had made the noise and came to a halt in front of someone he knew very well. No it couldn't be, he needed to hide his face, she couldn't see him like this.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here, you need to go?!"

"James, what has happened to you?" Stephanie said as she approached her boyfriend.

He recoiled slightly at her touch. At that moment, the five heroes appeared out of the trees, surrounding the pair of them.

"What are you doing here, why are you disturbing me?"

"James, they are here to recruit you to join the Justice League and I have been searching for you, because I always knew you were still alive."

"The Justice League? The one that Batman came and talked to me about?" James said, unfurling himself so everyone could see him. He slowly began to revert to a complete human form.

"Yes, we need your help. The Justice League has disappeared and we need to get a group together to go and find them. Can we rely on your help?" Jason said.

"James, go and help them. I don't know what has happened to you, but you could go and do so much good and be my hero," Stephanie said, hugging her found boyfriend.

"Do you really think I should Stephanie? I don't know the first thing about being a superhero."

Hang on, Stephanie? Not Stephanie Stevens?" Alex asked, pulling another of the brown files out of the backpack he was wearing.

"Yes why?" Stephanie asked.

"Because I think you too have had a visit from Batman too haven't you?"

"Stephanie, is this true?" James asked. "Why would he want to visit you?"

"I wanted to tell you before you left, but I never plucked up the courage," Stephanie began as she slipped her hands into James'. "And then when you did leave, I regretted never telling you. I have the ability to control fire."

"You can do what, control fire? How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was about ten."

"I wish I had known, I was useless in setting fires when I first camped out here in the woods." James and Stephanie chuckled slightly.

"Well it seems that both of you can be of help to us," Jason said. "Can we go somewhere to talk some more?"

"Sure, let's go back to my home we can talk more there," James said.

He led the group back to where Jason first managed to scare James off.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review even if you like or dislike it. I value feedback and try to take it into account and may use some of your suggestions. <strong>


	4. Case File 2

**CASE FILE**

**NAME:** Stephanie Stevens

**AGE:** 17

**D.O.B:** 02/03/1995

**SPECIES:** Mutant

**ASSIGNED NUMBER:** N-0-2

**DESCRIPTION:** Medium height with dark brown hair. Blue eyes and pale skin.

**ORIGIN STORY:** (as given by subject)

My name is Stephanie and I come from the town of Lanark in Scotland. I was born into a small family, with one elder brother, Cian, who was five years older than me. I had a happy childhood, but when I was ten, my parents were both killed in a flying accident, leaving me and my brother on our own. I felt angry at their deaths and that is when the fire came. My brother was trying to comfort me one day and I started to have a tantrum, throwing things around. He tried to grab my arms and hold me down (which he should have been able to do being older and stronger than me), but I threw him away, flames flying from my hands, causing his shirt to burn away. I stood there, shock rooting my feet to the ground. What had just happened? Why was Cian not screaming or even burned. I stared at my brother's well built torso and marvelled that it wasn't even scorched from the flames, remnants of his now destroyed shirt lying across his shoulders.

"How are you not hurt?" I asked him, the shock evident in my voice, tears streaming down my face.

"Because I am like you," he said. "I can control fire and my body is unable to be hurt by it."

"How long have you been able to do that?" I asked, slightly calming down now I knew that Cian had gone through the same discovery.

"I got my powers just before you were born. Mum and dad had trouble controlling me, the house burnt down one day, we only just managed to get out safely."

"Can you teach me to control myself?"I asked him.

"Of course I will," he said coming over to me and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I snuggled my face into his stomach, calming down in his comforting embrace. From that day on, Cian taught me to control my powers, he only lost about twenty t-shirts in the process (some of those were deliberate). I couldn't tell anyone about what I could do. I learnt from Cian that our parents had kept it secret from anyone they knew because they feared the reaction they may get from locals, thinking we were monsters.

The last time I blew up was the day I learnt my boyfriend went missing. I saw it on the news and the fire just consumed me. The house was a blaze, fire ripping through the rooms destroying everything in its path. I was ashamed, but Cian kept comforting me, telling me not to blame myself, he would fix the problem. He did. He managed to get the house rebuilt, even better than before, how he got the money though, I do not know.

And here we are, up to when you came to see me. How did you find me anyway?

**END OF TRANSCRIPT**

**Additional note:**

**Name:** Cian Stevens

**Age:** 22

**D.O.B:** 29/04/1990

**Species:** Mutant

**Assigned Number:** N/A

**Description:** Tall with dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Well built.

**Origin Story:** (as given by subject)

Subject refused to speak to me and does not want to be involved in League plans. He threatened that if anything should happen to his sister, he will personally hold the League responsible. We will monitor him carefully.

**End of Transcript**


	5. Aboard the plane

The group sat around a fire that James had built in a small clearing in the wood. The heat broke through the cold air, warming them up, even though for Jason, Ben, Wally and Alex their suits had built in thermal capacities, so they didn't really need the fire, but Tim, Stephanie and James did.

"So, why exactly do you need us?" James directed his question towards Jason.

"The Justice League has gone missing and we need to gather a group of new heroes together so we can find them and keep Earth protected in their absence."

"But we know nothing of being heroes and what makes you think I am safe to be in public?"

"Batman wouldn't have given us your details, if he didn't believe that you couldn't be the heroes needed and weren't safe," Alex said.

"I have control over the wolf, but what if I get angry and then decide to lose control? I don't even know what happens if I bite someone."

"We can help train you more and we'll just have to trust that you don't bite anyone," Wally answered his question.

"Do we get cool costumes like you?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course, you would be part of the team," Ben said enthusiastically.

"I don't want a ridiculous costume, it would be embarrassing to be seen in spandex," James grimaced.

"So you will join us?" Jason pressed.

James thought for a moment, before opening his mouth to reply.

"Yes, I will help you."

"Thank you," Jason said. He turned to face Stephanie.

"Definitely, count me in," she said.

"Excellent," Wally said as he stood up.

"Are we going now?" James asked.

"We need to get on. We have others to go and visit and we need to get you orientated to our operations."

"Do you mind if I can see my brother before we go?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course," Alex said.

"Lest get going then," Jason said as he joined Wally in standing.

They waited while James cleared up his camp and stamped the fire out. They walked back to the car that they had driven off the League's plane, Stephanie giving Jason directions to her house. The car pulled in to the driveway, attracting the attention of a man who was scraping snow off of his own car.

"Stephanie?" he asked as she got out of Jason's car.

"Cian, I am here to let you know that I am going with these people to help find the Justice League."

"I thought this day would come, ever since Batman came to see us," Cian sighed as he moved over to his sister, embracing her.

They held their hug for a few moments before Stephanie pulled away.

"I need to go and grab some clothes," she said. "I won't be long."

She ran into the house and out of sight and earshot. Using the opportunity, Cian marched up to Jason.

"Are you in charge of this group?" he demanded.

"Not in charge no, none of us are in charge, we share the responsibilities."

"But who is the most experienced?"

"Well that would be me," Jason said.

"Good, because if any harm comes to my sister, I will hold you to account."

Cian's right hand began to glow with fire and he brought it close to Jason's face.

"I assure you, we will take good care of her."

"Take your mask off and let me see your eyes as you tell me that."

Jason thought carefully and his suit changed to withdraw the mask down into the main body, leaving his face uncovered.

"I promise you, she will be safe with us."

The fire died down in Cian's hand.

"I believe you, but don't forget what I have said."

"I'm ready!" Stephanie called from the doorway, interrupting the tense moment. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just making sure that I can trust these people to take you with them," Cian said turning to face his sister.

"Of course you can silly, they come from the Justice League."

"I know, but since mum and dad died, I need to make sure you are safe."

"Come here," Stephanie said, pulling Cian into another hug. "I will call you everyday to let you know I am safe."

"I'd like that."

"Good, ok we need to be going. Time is of the essence and we can't afford to waste any more of it," Jason said, his mask beginning to creep back over his face, hiding it from any nosy neighbours.

They clambered back into the car and Jason put it into reverse gear. Cian stood watching them and gave a small wave to his sister, before the car pulled away down the road and out of sight. Once it had disappeared, Cian went back to clearing his car.

"She better be safe, or I will kill them," he muttered under his breath as he scraped the ice off the windscreen.

Jason turned onto the airfield of Glasgow airport and drove the car up to the League's aeroplane. He pressed a button on the dashboard and the rear of the plane began to open, a ramp appearing for him to drive the car up. Once the car was aboard the plane, they all got out and Jason closed the ramp.

"Come through to the seating area," Ben said as he lead the group through into a more comfortable area. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do you have tea?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course. Milk and sugar?"

"Just milk please, I am sweet enough."

"Very good, James?"

"Yeah I will have tea as well, thanks. Just white for me."

"Tim are we ready to go?" Jason asked.

"I've checked the plane and am on my way to the cockpit now."

"Excellent. Thanks Tim."

Once Ben had given James and Stephanie their drinks, Tim came on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are about to take off, so please ensure you are seated, seat belts are on, seats are in the upright positions and tray tables are stowed."

"Such a joker," Wally laughed.

The plane roared into action as they began to taxi down to the runway. The plane turned into position and then the engines began to scream as Tim pulled back on the throttle, causing the plane to race down the runway and launch into the air. After a few minutes of banking and getting into position, Tim switched off the seatbelt sign and they were free to move around the cabin.

"So we better introduce ourselves with proper names," Jason said. "I'm Jason, you would better know me as Superboy."

"I'm Wally, aka Kid Flash."

"Ben, Spider-Boy."

"Alex and Techno. Tim is the lad flying the plane and he is Robin."

"Cool," Stephanie said.

"So Stephanie, you asked about if you can have a cool costume?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I would love to have something like you have. How do I get one?"

"I was just coming to that. If you would come over here," Alex beckoned them over to a box which a sat on the floor of the cabin.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device that looked like a remote. He pressed the top button and waited for the reaction.

"Wow, what is that?" Stephanie cried out in surprise as the box began to expand lengthways and then in height to form a doorway.

"This is my portable lab," Alex said. "Come in."

Alex opened the door and walked through into his laboratory. Stephanie couldn't believe what she was seeing and went over to the side of the doorway and looked behind it. All she could see however was the wall of the plane. She slid her hand down the gap, but touched nothing, there was no extension to the plane. She walked back round, to a deep breath and walked through into the lab.

"How is this possible?" she asked.

"Transcendental dimensions," Alex stated bluntly.

"What?" James asked.

"To put it in English, it is bigger on the inside."

"How did you get this?" Stephanie asked.

"A Time Lord gave it to me."

"Time Lord, what is one of those?"

"He is an alien, but enough about him, I am sure you would rather get your costume than listen to our stories about him," Jason said, coming in after James.

"We can tell you another time about the Doctor, but let's get on."

Alex moved over to the machine dedicated to developing the suits worn by the heroes. He pressed a button to turn the machine on and waited for it to boot. When the screen came to life, he selected to develop two suits and pushed a large green button to get it going. Within a couple of minutes, the machine died down and a ding signalled it was finished. A flashing light appeared halfway down the front of the machine and draw opened revealing two folded pieces of black material.

"Well they look boring," Stephanie said.

"The best part hasn't happened yet," Alex said. Pointing over to another side of the lab he continued, "Take one each and go and put it on behind those screens."

"Do I have to?" James asked reluctantly.

"If you are going to be a part of this team, you need a suit. I will help to show you how to make them better, but first you need to put it on."

"Fine, hand it over."

The two new heroes took their new suits and went over to the screens and got changed. They soon emerged, James looking really embarrassed at how much the suit was revealing.

"Right, I still don't believe you can make this any better for me," he said to Alex.

"Ok, what you need to do is close your eyes and just think about your powers and let the suit find the best design for you. It will take your thoughts into account."

"You're talking like the suits are alive."

"They are. They are made from a symbiotic material that responds to the wearer's thoughts."

"Just do as he says James," Stephanie said, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Ok fine, but I am still skeptical."

Stephanie threw a disapproving look over towards him. They both closed their eyes and followed Alex's instructions. As they did so, they felt their suits change as they responded to the thoughts they were reading.

"Ok, it looks like they have finished, open your eyes," Jason announced.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed at the sight of Stephanie.

"Here, look in this mirror."

Alex wheeled over a large mirror and placed it in front of the pair.

"Ooh, I do like my suit," Stephanie murmured.

Stephanie's was a one piece suit coloured in tones of yellow, red and orange, designed in a flame pattern across the material. She also had solid red, half sleeve globes, which looked to be made of a leathery material and the same for the boots. To hide her identity as simple yellow eye mask sat on her face, also shaped to look like flames coming from her face.

James' suit however was very different. His suit had changed to give him a solid black pair of tights, leaving his torso bare. Around his waist was a belt with a large silver buckle in the shape of a wolf's head. His feet were encased in a pair of black walking boots and he wore a long black leather trench coat to cover his torso.

"I suppose my is ok," James said.

"What does it look like in your wolf form?" Ben asked.

James thought carefully and his body began to contort and change into the wolf. As he did so, his costume changed. The trench coat melted away as did his boots, leaving only his lower half in the tights and the belt around his waist.

"I suppose that makes it easier to move around in," Jason said.

"Yeah, it is actually quite cool," James admitted.

"Another cool feature is that as well as being your costume, the suits are able to change into civilian clothing, so you can wear your suit all the time, without others knowing," Alex added.

With a little more teaching and explaining, James and Stephanie were soon standing in plain civilian clothing.

"Right are we done in here?" Jason asked.

"I think so," replied Alex.

"Ok then, we need to go and review the next case file and see who is next on the list to recruit."

They filed out of the lab and when they were all out, Alex shut the door and pressed another button on his remote. The process which had created the door went into reverse and in a blink of an eye, the door was just a box once more.

They crowded around a table in the centre, where Jason had laid out the next file. He reached over to an intercom and pressed the button.

"Tim, can you set a course for Charleston, South Carolina. We have another candidate to go and meet."

_"Roger that,"_ came the reply.

"Who are we going to see?" Stephanie asked.

"A certain Miss Samantha Beadly."


	6. Case File 3

**CASE FILE**

**NAME:** Samantha Beadly

**AGE:** 20

**D.O.B:** 16/05/1992

**SPECIES:** Genetically modified human

**ASSIGNED NUMBER:** N-0-3

**DESCRIPTION:** Medium height with light blonde hair. Slim build. Brown eyes and tanned skin.

**ORIGIN STORY:** (as given by subject)

My name is Samantha and I come from the town of Charleston in South Carolina. I had a happy childhood in a loving home, with two fantastic parents and a beautiful sister. One day however, our lives were going to be turned upside down and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

It was a beautiful spring morning back in March of 2006. I was on my way home from school, chatting to my friends about our plans for the weekend. We turned a corner and it was time for us to split up, heading in different directions to our homes. I moved off down the street on my own, fiddling with my cell phone, checking up on texts I had received. Next thing I knew was a hand covered my mouth and an arm roughly came round my chest to hold me still. I was then dragged kicking and attempting to scream into the back of a car where a piece of tape was placed over my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes. There was a sharp jab in my arm and I suddenly began to feel really tired and the blackness washed over me.

I woke up with a start to find myself lying on an operating table set at an angle, straps tying me to it. I still had the tape over my mouth, so screaming was useless. A door at the far side of the room opened and a figure entered wearing surgeon's clothing, complete with mask and gloves.

"Well you're awake," he said to me, clearly impressed by that fact. "The anaesthetic usually takes a lot longer to wear off, you are clearly a fighter. We did choose well."

He walked over and gently took the tape off my face.

"What do you want with me?" I asked angrily.

"Oh you are to be our guinea pig in a little experiment."

"Why me?"

"Well my dear, because all the others failed and my employer is getting impatient with me."

"What are you going to do!?" I asked as he reached over to a trolley and lifted a syringe containing a greyish liquid inside. He moved over towards me and rolled up my sleeve. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed.

"Just take it easy," he said as he calmly held my arm still from my struggling and inserted the needle into my muscle. He pushed down on the plunger and injected the liquid into my blood stream.

As it entered, searing heat blared up my arm, the pain was so intense that I fainted, the darkness enveloping me.

The next time I woke up, I was lying on my front in a darkened stone walled cell, the only source of light coming from a barred window, high up near the ceiling. I struggled to sit up, clawing against the floor, to help myself to the wall nearby to help me. I flopped down, panting slightly after the effort it took to move. I was so hungry, weak from not having the energy. I hadn't eaten for hours.

Suddenly there was a series of loud bangs and shouting coming from outside my cell. I tried to move towards the door to see what was going on, but I didn't have enough strength to do it. The next thing I knew was the door flying open, men running in, guns held up with torches attached to them, shining brightly in my eyes.

"This one's alive, get an ambulance," one of them shouted backwards.

That was the last thing I remember before I fainted, slamming down into the ground.

When I next woke, I was lying in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling and the bright lights. The clinical smell of chemicals hit my senses. I hate hospitals so much. I lay in that for six weeks while the doctors ran every test they could on my body, to see what the man had done to me. Eventually they gave up and passed me back over to my parents who were over joyed to see me, breaking down in tears of joy as they watched me being wheeled out of the hospital.

I later learned that I had only been found because a neighbour had seen me being abducted and the police had been alerted to what vehicle I had been taken in. They managed to track it down after several hours and stormed the building, shooting the scientist guy dead.

Life returned to normal, or as normal as it could. However, it soon began to take a turn for the strange once more. I was sitting in school one day, about three weeks after my capture when things entered the real of the weird.

The teacher was delivering what could be said as a sleep inducing lecture. I felt my head sinking The next thing I knew, pandemonium started rushing through the classroom. Objects started flying everywhere. Tables were flung across the room, chairs racing around on the ground and text books shooting across the room. I held my arms up to shield my face from a set of these books from hitting me, when they stopped in midair, hovering above me. I brought my arms down and the books fell to the ground, followed by everything else in the room. In shock, I ran out of the classroom, down the corridor and out into the open air. I ran home, scared out of my skin by what had happened.

When I reached my house, I barged into the hallway and stormed upstairs to my bedroom, where I flung myself onto the bed and sobbed my eyes out. I heard a noise at my bedroom door and turned to see what it was. My mom stood there, concern etched over her face.

"Sweetie, the school has just rung saying you ran out of school and there had been some strange things happening in your lesson. What's wrong?"

She came over and sat on the side of my bed. However, before I could say anything, the sound of our front door being broken down rang through the house. We flew into a panic. What was going on? The noise of heavy boots stomping up our stairs came next, preceding the three heavily armed men that entered my room. The slammed my mom down on the ground and one of hem trained his gun in her. The other two grabbed my arms, gagged me and dragged me out to a black van waiting at the end of our drive.

And then I ended up here at the Mutant Human Centre, where you have found me today. What exactly are you doing here and what do you want from me? How did you find me exactly? There are several people here with abilities that are better than mine. Why me?

**END OF TRANSCRIPT**


End file.
